Alcoholic love, or more?
by Drake Calest
Summary: While taking a vacation in New York, Kim finds herself with feelings for a certain younger girl. Maybe it was a little too much drinking. Story will span day by day.
1. Tequila and Ninjas

**Here I go on making a Scott Pilgrim Story. I'll be making these shorts in relation to 'Radiant City Stories', a Kingdom Hearts fic. Since they really don't go together, it can't be under crossover.**

_Looks like we're in the Big Apple, could be better. _Kim Pine looked out of the luxurious hotel she was staying in and down below to the city. _Benn a while since I felt so carefree, but once again, Scott is involved in my life. _After a year passed since Scott beat Gideon, he proposed that he, Ramona, and his friends should go to New York to have a vacation. The people present were Scott, Ramona, her, Neil, Stephen, Joseph, Wallace and Knives. _I have a week to get it right, Knives will be mine. _It had only been a few weeks after moving back to Toronto that she had fallen for the young college student. Of course she didn't fully accept it at first. _I didn't want to think that I was a lesbian, but soon I had to accept the fact. _Now she was ready to do it.

**Day 1**

"To all of us, because we're freaking awesome!" A very drunk Scott Pilgrim exclaimed on top of one of the luxurious furniture. He had sold the Chaos Theatre and the money from Gideon gave him the privlige to act like a total ass. Ramona was passed out on a nearby couch. Stills was asleep on Joseph's lap, Neil was barely conscious in the kitchen, puking out his guts, and Knives and Kim were on the balcony, enjoying each other's company. Knives was the only one besides her who wasn't as bad off as the others, but she looked pretty drunk.

"Soooooo Kimmy, are you lesbian?"

"What!" Kim was still able to register thoughts clearly.

"You've been hitting on me all day, and it's seems genuine."

_*Flashback*_

_The group had landed in New York, when Kim had found herself checking out Knives. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a light red tee, and a blue scarf._

"_Hey Kim, why you checking out Knives ass?" Knives clearly was listening to Wallace's statement, and when she saw Kim right behnd her, she blushd and looked away._

_Later that night, at a restaurant Kim found herself sitting by Knives, her arm around the teen's shoulders, and looking way too happy._

"_Uh Kim, I've got to go to the bathroom. Can you please take your arms off me?" Kim responded and did as she was told as Knives got up and walked away._

"_Hey Kim, what's up with you lately? You're always by Knives and look overly possessive." Scott looked up from eating, which he never does, to ask Kim._

"_Maybe Kim has a little crush on her." Wallace down._

"_Oohhh yeah, maybe like when they got drunk and-"_

_Wait, who knew that? "Neil, who told you that?"_

"_Oh, Scott told all of us."_

_Scott and Wallace were lucky to keep their crotch region in one piece_

_*End of Flashback*_

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." Knives pointed a finger between Kim's eyes. "You like me."

"No I don't."

"Then tell me you don't like this." Knives then went on her toes and Kissed Kim right there, for a few minutes, all that alcohol went out of Kim's system.

"Damn your right." Kim looked away.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong about it, it's just-"

"Abnormal, I know. Two girls can't love each other, besides, you couldn't possibly like me anyway."

"Who told you that?"

"What do you mean?" Kim turned around to find Knives kiss her again.

"Means that I could like you too, you know."

"Are you sure this isn't the booze talking, like last time." Knives then put her arms around Kim's waist, and buried her face into her neck.

"Positive."

"Wow, Knives, that's great." Kim didn't know what to say. "Wanna get drunk and see where the night takes us."

"Sure!" She then took a pose. "Nothing can go wrong!"

The next morning Kim found herself in a queen-sized bed, with a massive hangover. Then she noticed that Knives was in bed right next to her. _How Nice, she brought me here after I got too drunk and fell asleep along with me. _Kim was going to get out of bed when she noticed something, she was _naked. Oh Shit! _She then noticed that Knives was too and their clothes were scattered across the room. She then took a finger and touched her private part and found it was sore. _Crap, we did! _

"Knives! Knives! Wake up!" Kim was shaking her awake.

"Huh, oh hey Kim. Why are you naked?" _She's still hungover._

"Knives, I think we _did _it." Kim put a lot of emphasis on the quotes.

Then it hit the girl like a TON of bricks.

"Holy Crap! We were drunk, and we were moving to the room, and we had sex?"

"I guess it looks like we did." Kim then accidentally lost suppot and fell on top of the 'ninja' girl, when someone went into the room, the worst person possible at this moment.

"Hey Kim, where's Knives and oh my God you guys were making love!"

"Damn it Scott, get out! Can you see we're having a problem!" Kim then took a lamp on the nearby nightstand, and hurled it at the 24 yr. old.

"Yeah, a love problem. See you later Kim." Scott ran out of the room and Kim could faintly hear Scott say,

"Hey Neil get up, I just saw the biggest thing go down with Kim and Knives!"

Kim did not want her ex involved.

Kim and Knives quickly got on all of their clothes, took a shower ( of course separate ), and went outside to find everyone awake, and waiting for them.

"So Kim, what exactly went down?" Ramona was the first to bombard the two girls with a question.

"Can't remember."

"I forgot."

"Was it the drinking or did you guys really do it?"

"Wallace, I uh…" Kim couldn't think of an answer.

"More between half and half, but this is one hundred percent sober." Knives then pulled Kim to her and kissed her in front of everyone.


	2. The world ends with you on top

**Day 2 of my fic with Kim and Knives, it's in junction with my more popular one, 'Radiant City Stories'. So yeah. **

**Day 2**

"Holy Crap, I'm gonna need more pictures for that to be believed." Neil exclaimed as he watched Knives kiss Kim.

"I thought that was just the tequila and jack." Wallace said as he got something to drink.

"Wow Knives, never thought you'd be a lesbian."

"Wait, Scott." Kim looked away from Knives for a second. "What do you mean just her?"

"I'm mean you really don't show any preference for guys, so I guess-", Scott got his second kick to the balls before he could finish. Ramona offered to take Scott to another room to recover from his 'testicle damage'.

"So you guys had sex?" Joseph had been quiet all the way from Toronto and this was the first thing he said to either to them.

"No we didn't." Knives clearly did not want anyone finding out.

"It's okay, I can tell, but I won't say a word. I'm gonna take a shower." Joseph walked out of the room.

"Jeez, what's his problem. Uh Knives, do you want to-" Knives was going to finish Kim's sentences anyway.

"Go on a date?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because your blushing and holding my hand a bit tighter." Kim looked away as she blushed even more.

"Oh, so is that a yes?"

"Does Scott never look up when he's eating and does Wallace like being pantless?" Kim smiled.

"Let me get some things out of my luggage and were good."

Ten minutes later, Kim and Knives were down stairs.

"Ready?"

"Totally."

They went to get breakfast, and go through a few shops, until they had met these younger teenagers that Knives had suddenly become interested in.

"Our lives are way weirder than yours!"

"No, mine is!" Kim had turned around to see Knives talking to two people, around high schoolers. One was wearing white cargo shorts, a purple and black sleeveless shirt with an unusually high collar and had a pair of headphones, only purple. Kim would have mistaken him to be with a male _partner_, but he had a girl with him. She was wearing a white blouse, a thin green jacket, black skinny jeans, and had a stuffed animal _cat_ tucked between her shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim had looked up from the CD's she had been looking at to ask them that.

"They don't believe that being attacked by Ramona's _7_ evil exes isn't super crazy!"

"But Knives honey, hear them out first."

"Knives? What kind of mother would name their kid that?" Kim being regarded as anyone over 40 isn't gonna settle well.

"WHAT THE HELL did you say!" The boy was really scared for a sec and took a defensive stance.

"Neku, don't be so mean. She's obviously a close friend or girlfriend."

"How did you-"

"I have a tendency to pick these things up. By the way, I apologize for my friend. Shiki Misaki, nice to meet you both." _She seems nice._

The pair of new friends found themselves swapping stories of life, finding the prospect of the UG very interesting. _Then again, Scott did come back to life, so it isn't impossible._

"So are you two dating?" _This Neku person is really to the point._

"Yeah, we are. What about you two?"

"No."

"Really? Because you two-" Shiki caught Knives off.

"It's complicated, maybe in the future."

While Knives and Shiki got along really quick, it seemed as Kim and Neku weren't gonna get along so easy. First impressions are always good, and those two did the exact opposite. Neku called Kim old, and Kim later said Neku looked like a gay emo, not like Knives or Shiki minded, they were two busy not hating each other. Until they found certain topics they could at least start a conversation. _More like an argument_, Knives thought.

_Which country is better at being better than the U.S._

_What kind of music is better._

_Which food in their city is better._

"Wait, you guys were in a band?" Neku suddenly seemed more interested in Kim.

"Yeah, me and my friends Scott and Stephen had a thing going, but now it's just me and Scott."

"Cool, what do you play?"

"Drums."

"That's pretty cool, I've been trying to learn guitar, but I apparently suck."

"Just like my friend Scott."

"Like Boyfriend?" That got Knives attention, knowing the history of the people who brought that up.

"Best friend and ex."

"Oh, okay. Looks like were at our hotel." The four had just been walking, but had gotten a lot of ground covered. They exchanged hugs and numbers.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Shiki said as the two were going to enter their hotel. "We've got to tell Beat and Rhyme about these two." Knives and Kim then decided to take a bus back to their hotel. On the bus, Knives started a conversation for it not to seem awkward.

"Those two are nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah, though I like Shiki better."

"Me too. They're also very accepting of our relationship." Kim hadn't thought of that since the two became a couple. Not everyone was very accepting of homosexuals, and then there was the age difference. Knives was 18 and she was almost 25. _But I'm ready for the future._

"Doesn't matter Knives, I'll always love you." Kim then proceeded to kiss her on the bus. They got mixed reactions from approval to disbelief to disgust to cheers.

"Thanks Kim."

The two had gotten off at their place, and when they came to their room, everyone was gone. Kim checked her phone to see where everyone is, and everyone was doing something. That means they have 'time'.

"Hey Knives, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Totally." _Steaming love._

An hour later, the two were sprawled out on their queen size bed, naked and panting. Kim had pulled over the covers so they could sleep.

"I love you Kim."

"Ditto Knives."

"I have a question though?"

"Yeah?"

"What will my dad think?"

_Crap_

**Yay! Hopefully this will be popular! Read and Review!**


	3. Less Pants and More Surprises

**Another chapter is here. I am trying to make my other story Radiant City Stories' chapters overall longer, but that has also cut into this one. Sorry!**

Kim was up all night thinking about her relationship with Knives, and how it would be handled well with her parents, especially her father. Kim slowly got up without waking her girlfriend, and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Wallace was there too, and saw the trouble on Kim's face, so he decided to ask her what's wrong.

"Hey Kimmy, what's up. You and your girlfriend having a lovers' quarrel?" Wallace offered her a drink, but she declined.

"It's not that Wallace, but I'm a little scared though." Kim slumped on the counter and looked at her pantless friend.

"You're Kim Pine. You're not scared of anything." Wallace sat down with her.

"I am not, but what about Knives?" Wallace nodded and put a hand on Kim's back, but that made Kim sulk even more.

"It's about her parents isn't it?" Kim looked at Wallace with slightly wider eyes, but ther sulked back and muttered,

"How did you know?" Wallace gave a low chuckle, and said,

"Kim, I am a master of relationships." Wallace then turned around and looked toward the balcony. "How do you think Scott was able to reconcile with you and Ramona?" Kim then looked at her friend again, saying,

"You mean that wilderness pilgrimage was your idea?" Wallace looked at her again and got out of his chair to get a refill from the fridge.

"Sort of, but he truly meant to do _something _for you to go back to Toronto. While he loves Ramona, he looks up to you in a sisterly way, like how he looks up to me and Stills in a brotherly way." Kim nodded, and sighed.

"You should go back to your girlfriend Kim, she's probably missing you, even if it is in her sleep." Kim got up and gave Wallace an awkward hug and then retired back to her room. Surprisingly, when she got into the covers, Knives awoken, and gave her girlfriend a big hug, then quietly saying,

"Something wrong, something I should know?" Kim shook her head, and put her head over Knives, put her nose in her hair, saying,

"It's nothing really, let's get some sleep." But Knives wasn't actually believing Kim's words, so she looked up, so that their noses were touching, asking,

"Promise Kim?" Kim just smiled, and embraced Knives a little harder, whispering,

"Promise."

Kim made her first lie that night in their relationship.

**Day 3**

The next day, Knives and Kim were the first ones awake, so they quickly got showered and dressed, together of course, with a little of kissing in between, and made their way into the kitchen, to find a sleeping Joseph on a couch, and a pantless Wallace holding a beer ( gasp, not a margarita! ) and staring at the sunrise. Knives walked over to get her phone that was charging, when a sleepy Scott came out of his and Ramona's room, and gave them a groggy greeting.

"Where are you two going so early? It's only 8 in the morning, and we are on vacation." Scott was too tired to get a cup, even though there were a bunch by the fridge, and started to chug a carton of milk.

"Scott, that's disgusting, you lazy dunbass!" Kim yelled at him." Scott just turned around and smiled.

"So what Kim, you probably drink milk like that all the time." Kim took it as a 'sexual' joke and smashed the carton on the top of his head.

"Come on Knives, we are leaving." Knives gave a small wave to Scott as she followed Kim to the elevator. But before they could go down, Scott ran up to them and said,

"By the way, I saw you guys kiss at the beach." Before Kim could punch him, the elevator had gone down to the lobby.

"So Knives, what do you want to do today?" Kim asked as the waited for a bus.

"I dunno, maybe visit the Statue of Liberty, or have something to eat and just be in the park." The bus had appeared and the two got in, surprisingly, two people they had met were on the same bus, with friends.

"Hey you guys, nice seeing you guys again." Kim was still tired, and could only give a slight smile and a nod, but Knives, being much, much younger, squealed in excitement at seeing her new friends she had made yesterday.

"Hello." Rhyme was in the corner of the bus, and had spoken up to greet the two. "You must be Knives Chau, and your girlfriend over there is Kim, right?" Kim nodded as Knives smiled at the thought of her girlfriend, seeing that her friends had gay pride for them.

"Thanks." Kim said.

The group of friends had gone through the day quite quickly. They had gone to visit the Statue of Liberty, go through Central Park, and just visit more shops, even though Neku and Kim paid the price of having to carry all the stuff. Toward the end of the day, Kim got a call from Scott. Kim looked unhappy at being disturbed, and Knives could see it when they were getting dinner.

"What's wrong Kim?" Knives asked her as Kim hung up.

"Scott wants us back at the hotel because someone is there and really wants to meet us." Kim sighed again before continuing. "We have to go, like know."

"Hey you guys." Knives told Neku and Shiki. "We have to go."

"Oh, that's too bad." Shiki said. "But we had a great time, see you again."

"Yeah, totally." Kim said as she paid for their food. Kim and Knives soon reached the hotel, but Kim could tell that something was wrong, and even though she really couldn't see anything wrong, Knives could feel it.

"Something wrong Kim?" Kim couldn't lie.

"Yeah Knives." Kim pulled her into a hug. "There is."

"Well whatever it is, we can handle it." Knives and Kim then kissed as the elevator doors opened. As they walked into their hotel room, Kim and Knives' faces went pale as Knives spoke up first.

"No way." Knives held her girlfriend's hand tighter. "Dad."

**Sorry for the bad update timing. I have recently bought Kingdom Hearts 2 and I have Final Fantasy X as a rental, so I'm trying to finish FFX before the rental is out and trying to beat KH2, so it has been cutting into story time, I apologize. Also, this story has been getting a lot of positivity so far, like my last one, so thank you.**

**Sora and Kairi would like to thank:**

**kyrstal2996**

**BBMALMAL11**


	4. Confession and Coffee

**I'm back! My other story just had a longer update, so I've been procrastinating for a while, but I have other things to do like get ready for the school year and find me a good high school. So around midway in August, the updates will becoming harder, but I won't abandon my viewers, though smaller than expected, but I am a new writer, so anyway, in the story, Knives and Kim come back to their hotel to meet…**

"Mr. Chau, what are you doing here?" Asked Scott, who and Ramona we in the 'middle' of something when he mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"Dad! Why are you here? I'm trying to enjoy my vacation and-" She was cut off by her dad speaking.

"I wanted to just see my daughter and her girlfriend." Knives' stomach dropped a few hundred feet at the sound of her dad knowing about her and Kim. Then she had a suspicious thought on who could have posted something somewhere, anywhere, that her father could have gotten a tip on. So Knives went ballistic on that person right on the spot.

"Wallace you asshole! What the hell is your problem telling everyone you snitching gay dick!" Knives started beating the crap out of her victim, but then her dad put a hand on her shoulder signaling to stop. Everyone was in the room now, wondering why Mr. Chau was even here.

"It wasn't your friend who told me, in fact I was just trying to make a joke." Then his face went all serious. "But what is this about my daughter being a lesbian." Mr. Chau looked at Scott, who was still being a man, or more or less hiding behind Ramona, knowing not to get on the man's bad side. "Well?" Kim was also giving Scott the biggest death glares of all time, and it became hard to decide was worse. A ninja master, or Kim?

"Well, you see, your daughter and Kim are dating, and-" Scott was cut off by Kim's shoe hitting him square in the head.

"Shut up Scott!" Mr. Chau turned around to look at Kim, and all of her rage went out of her body.

"Mr. Chau, I uh, we-" Kim couldn't think of any words to say. But then Mr. Chau gave her a simple question.

"Just tell me if what Mr. Pilgrim here was telling me was true. Are you dating my daughter?" Mr. Chau even took of his shades to look at Kim, who's composure was slowly weakening.

"Yes dad, we're dating." Knives said as she helped Wallace up and then to look at her father.

Mr. Chau just looked at her daughter, and just put on his shades and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ramona asked as she was trying to wake up her boyfriend up.

"I have nothing to do with this, okay?" Wallace said as he got an icepack for his private parts and his head. Knives just walked outside to stare at the night, and then everyone was looking at Kim.

"What do you all want me to do?" Kim asked everyone.

"I think it's obvious what you have to do." Neil pointed out as he grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. "Talk to her."

"What do I even say?" Kim pointed out as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Comfort her Pine." Scott said, waking up from the concussion she had given him earlier.

"What if I do something wrong?" Kim really didn't want to screw up and say something that might even hurt her more.

"The least you could do is go to her and hold her." Stephen added. _They're all right, she needs me._

Kim walked outside to find Knives, looking out to the night sky, ignoring everything around her, including Kim.

"Knives, are you okay?" Kim asked as she sat in a chair, looking at her distraught girlfriend.

"Not really Kim." Knives walked over to sit right by her girlfriend. "Not really." Her face was more worried than sad or angry. Kim tried to hold her hand, but she pulled back.

"You can tell me anything, you know." Kim said in her most comforting voice as possible. Knives sighed and then started.

"It was a few years back, when I told my parents that I was bi. I mean, my dad just didn't mind, but my whole family hated my decision." She then looked at her girlfriend, who was watching and listening very patiently, so she continued. "That's why my mom keeps pestering me on having a boyfriend and my dad looking out for me in his own style."

"Wow Knives, I never knew." Kim said as she saw Knives tear up as she told her story.

"I dated this girl named Akiri in my freshman till junior year. She had red hair that came down to her neck and this amazingly blue eyes that I could never get tired of. We have a perfect relationship until my mom found out. We were kissing in our bedroom when my mom walked in on us. She got really mad and that I guess discouraged Akiri and I's relationship." She stopped to wipe a few tears to continue. "Two months later, we broke up. She said it wouldn't work anymore and she left me." Kim just went over to a crying Knives and held her for what seemed forever. Probably ten minutes later, the terrace door was opened and Scott came out with some coffee.

"Not now Scott." Kim said without looking back at him.

"I know Kim, but I'm just saying it's around 10 right know and it's gonna get cold." Scott scratched the back of his head and continued, "you can come inside, I mean mostly everyone except me and Rammy are asleep, or I can bring something warm for you two to drink out here if you want to stay outside." Knives finally stopped crying and looked up from Kim to look at Scott.

"That would be nice." Scott nodded and in an instant came out with two cups of hot coffee. He just placed them on the table right by them when Knives got out of Kim's arms and gave a hug to Scott.

"Thanks for being a great ex-boyfriend." Scott just looked at Kim over Knives, who was sending back 'don't do anything wrong or else I'll kill you' glares.

_Kim's Death Glares_

_Heavy Non-Elemental Damage to all Enemies, Male Enemies take 1.5x damage. Scott, 10x damage._

Scott just walked back into the hotel muttering something about how Ramona and Stills owe him 20 dollars.

"I had a hard night, can we get some sleep?" Knives asked after they finished their coffee.

"Sure Knives." Knives then brought Kim tinto a strong embrace from the behind, making Kim almost drop her cup.

"Don't ever leave, okay?" Knives asked, burying her head into Kim's back. Kim just moved so ahe and Knives were looking into each other.

"I won't."

**Yeah Buddy! I'm really happy with all the positive reviews and favorites and what not I get from all of you! It really makes me happy, but unfortunately, schools in a few weeks, so after that, the updates may become slower than Valves updates to their games. But I'll try my best to get these updates out, but I'm not going to rush on making these chapters, but I won't procrastinate.**

**Neku and Shiki would like to thank:**

**Vicatron**

**Kyrstal2996**

**BBMMALMAL11**

**Ilikecartoonsandzombies**


	5. Broadway Fights and Kairi?

**Here we go!**

**Day 4**

Knives woke up that morning with a massive headache, mostly from stress she thought. Yesterday was a rough night, but she found herself in the arms of her wonderful girlfriend, Kim Pine. Kim had her hair buried in the younger girl's hair, so when Knives tried to get out of bed, Kim was stirred up and woke.

"Knives, is there something wrong?" Kim asked as she got out of bed as well. "Wanna take a shower together?" Knives forgot her stress at the sound of being in the shower with Kim. "Yeah, that would be nice." As they got into the shower and let the hot water rinse away their troubles for a few minutes.

"So, what is your dad going to say to your mom?" Kim asked as she rubbed the younger girls back. Knives was too focused however on Kim's hands working magic on her back. "Knives?" Kim implied as Knives woke out of her indulgence and answered.

"Well, he usually keeps to himself, but I really am hoping that he doesn't tell her." Kim reached to get a bar of soap, and using it on herself and her. "Why not?" Knives nodded to herself and got some conditioner for her hair. "Well, my mom really wants me to marry a man, have a traditional wedding and marriage, says that having a gay relationship with anyone will shame our family."

"But shouldn't she be thinking about what her child wants instead of what she wants?" Knives sighed and relaxed a little, but couldn't. "Well, I told her that when me and Kairi were dating, but it never really got to her." Kim pouted and pulled her in from her waist. Knives could feel her breasts push up behind her back and Knives was getting turned on by it. "Well," Kim said in her most seductive voice ", let's see if this can really get to you."

**10 sexy minutes later.**

"What did you give Knives this time Kim? The time of her life, or a heart attack?" Scott asked as he looked up from eating his ramen as Kim got some milk from the fridge and Knives awkwardly sat down, face flushed and red. "Are you guys going somewhere though, because I need to ask you something?" Knives looked back to Scott, while Kim sat down, but was too focused on a txt to look up to Scott.

_Don't want to seem pushie, but do you and Knives want to go to a broadway show with me and Neku? It's isn't formal._

_Shiki_

"What is it Scott, because I'm trying to think whether or not to take my girlfriend and just blow you all off for another day." Scott finished his ramen and threw the fork in the sink from the table and threw the ramen cup in the trash. "Well, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, Ramona asked me if we could go to this broadway show, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come as well." Kim whispered something to Knives' ear, and she nodded.

"Sure Scott, I wouldn't mind if me and Kim, went. But Kim has to ask our new friends something else." Kim got out her cellphone and texted Shiki,

_What show is it and the time?_

_Kim_

5 seconds later,

_It's some ninja thing around 7 p.m_

_Shiki_

"Uh Scott, what is the show we are going to tonight?" Kim asked, hoping it wouldn't be…

"I can't believe it's the same one!" Knives exclaimed as Kim and Ramona paid their tickets right after Neku did. It was a little late in the evening, but the place wasn't too packed. The funniest thing Kim thought was how the six of them got along so easy. The show went be pretty okay, and soon it was over. While Ramona and Shiki were in the bathroom and Kim was taking a smoke, everyone else was waiting in the lobby.

"That was cool I guess." Neku said as he got a drink from a nearby store and came back. "What are we going to do next, or me and Shiki could just leave." Scott was looking out into the sky, but wasn't actually sure what to do next.

"I actually don't know, Ramona was the one who dragged me out to this anyway." Scott said. Knives however wanted to get some food, so she suggested it. "Why don't we go get some food, we could probably find a good restaurant here pretty fast." But then Knives looked at her, left, and noticed some thugs coming toward them, but one of them seemed super familiar.

"No way, it's them."

_In the bathroom_

"Hey Ramona, are you and Scott married?" Shiki asked as she was washing her hands and Ramona was applying some makeup. "W-what did you ask me?" Ramona said, but accidentally dropping her eyeliner. "Dammit." Shiki felt kinda stupid for making Ramona drop her thing. "Sorry, I was just asking. I mean, it's just that-"

"What's wrong honey, can't afford to look gorgeous when we kill you?" A mysterious figure holding dual hatchets said as the ladies' room door went flying open.

_Wherever Kim was, I guess a balcony._

"I didn't think Knives new girlfriend smoked." Kim turned around to face another girl who leaned on the railing and looked back to her. She had shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red skirt and a white blouse with a blue tie.

"And you would be, and how do you even know Knives." Kim was ready to block something, having experiences with 'unknown' people in the past .

"Do you really need to know, or hasn't Knives already told you about a certain red haired girl she dated in the past." The realization of who the mysterious girl was dawned on Kim, but she wasn't going to be able to say it.

"Well, if you don't know, I'll tell you. I'm Kairi Nekora, Knives ex-girlfriend." She then looked down at the street, as one of the thugs was sent into a nearby car as Scott, Neku, and Knives were fighting it out, but by the looks of it, they were outnumbered 3 to 1. At the same time, 12 thugs, each holding weapons appeared on the roof (there they are!), ready to strike.

"Damn, and I thought I was done with dealing with Scott's love life."

**I know it's shorter than what I post, but bear with me, school is in 2 days! I would like to thank everyone who has favorites on this, or is following, or even just reviewed. Go Scott Pilgrim and go Knives and Kim!**


	6. Theatre Rumble and Adventure Time?

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had school and a new story to work on! But I haven't forgotten about you guys!**

"Wait a minute, what's happening down there?" Kim asked as Scott, Knives, and Neku fought of the thugs on the street. She also looked at the approaching enemies coming at them. One of them threw a pipe at her, but she caught it and used it to smash him in the head. Another on came running toward Kairi with a bat, but she pulled out a throwing knife and hit him square in the chest. "What's going on, before I decide to fight you too!" Kim told Kairi as she beat another one with the pipe and she threw him over the theater roof. "I really don't know, but I know this…" Three guys were going to rudh her, but then the throwing knives started to glow, and she threw them in the air, and they automatically flew into the hearts of the three thugs. "They ain't my problem, and here I was, wanting to say hi to Knives again."

**Down to Scott**

"Scott, right behind you!" Knives yelled as Scott dodged one of the thugs attacks and then cut him with the Power of Responsibility Sword. Knives then blocked another guy's attack as Neku delivered a kick to that man's head. "Jesus, is it always like this for you guys?" Neku asked as he picked up a katana and blocked two men's crowbars. "Only if someone's in love, which is like always!" Scott said as he smashed someone's lights out with his fist. "I mean, how mean are left?" There were around thirty when they started, and now they were down to twelve. But then, a guitar, an electric one, was heard with a loud rip and the three were sent flying into the theater. "Yeah, let's get this party started!" He floated into the empty theater as the three friends got up to face their opponent. He had on a red jacket and dark blue jeans on and dark shark earrings that matched his black hair and eyes, yet his skin was pale, almost grey. "I'm Marshall Lee and your about to be my next victim!" he declared before shooting another shockwave of music to his opponents.

**Down to Ramona and Shiki **

The mysterious figure wasted no time in charging at Ramona and Shiki. Ramona jumped over the figure while Shiki ducked and ran with Ramona into the hallway so they had more room to fight. Ramona drew the Power of Love sword and Shiki pulled a fire axe out from a nearby outlet. The mysterious person was wearing a black cloak and hoodie ( like the Organization's kind ), but she ran very fast as she tried to drive both of her weapon's into Shiki and Ramona, but were both blocked. Ramona then swung at her, but she blocked it as her hood dropped down. She had pale grey skin and black eyes, and long black hair with golden earrings. "Well now, my two prey aren't so stupid. Names Marcel…, nevermind, you're soooo dead!" as she rushed the two women.

**Back to Scott**

"Damn this guy's hard!" Scott exclaimed as he cut down two chairs that were flown at him by the music that came from Marshall's guitar. Neku then came from behind along with Knives to cut him down, but all Marshall had to do was play a long note and a music bubble surrounded him and blasted his attackers to the railing of the theater. "Oh crap, I guess it's just me and you.

Fight!

Marshall Lee:

HP 5000/5000

MP 2750/3000

Scott Pilgrim

HP 1800/1800

MP 750/800 ( How Come My Stats Suck?! )

**Marshall Lee uses 'Shockwave' 50 MP**

Marshall then played a hard tune on his guitar, and two shots of sound hit Scott like a quick uppercut.

**Scott uses 'Jump Combo' 100 MP**

Scott then rushed Marshall with his sword and bashed his left shoulder with a barrage of slashes, hoping that he wouldn't be able to use his shockwave move, but he was proved wrong.

**Marshall Lee uses 'Love Juggle' 60 MP**

Marshall summoned a bunch of small shockwaves that kept Scott in the air, and then he teleported behind him and cut him in the back, but before Scott could hit the ground, he used,

**Scott uses 'Mega Phoenix' and 'Ultima Canadian' 300 MP**

Neku and Knives were instantly able to be healed of their injuries, along with given enough time to stage a counter attack against Marshall, who was blinded and injured in the attack. Neku cut down Marshall's guitar, so he couldn't counter, and Knives smashed Marshall down into the stage.

**Knives uses 'Elixir' on Scott**

"Thanks Knives." Scott said as he got up and got his sword. "And thank you, action command panel."

**No problem man.**

"I'm not done yet!" Marshall yelled as he was able to summon his guitar to his hand. "Actually, yes we are." Marshall's partner exclaimed… with Ramona in one arm and Shiki in the other. "No, we're too late!" Kairi and Kim said as they came down from the rooftops to find the scene. "Ramona! No!" Scott exclaimed as he rushed her, but she conjured up her own guitar.

**Mystery Woman Uses 'Sound Shatter'**

Scott was then thrown back into the wall of the theater. Neku and Knives tried to fight back, but both Marshall and the Mystery Woman used,

**Mystery Woman and Marshall use 'Duo Solo Blast'**

A sound dragon then appeared and blew back everyone in the theater, leaving no one standing. However, Knives was still conscious, enough to send this text message to Stills.

_Need Help, Evil Cosplayers who kick ass with guitar._

_Knives_

"We might as well take someone precious to her, shouldn't we?" Marshall exclaimed as he put away his guitar. "Let's take the Chinese girl, that way, Kimberly outta be pissed at us." She teleported over to Knives, as she whispered into her ear, "I'm going to take you know, and by the way, name's Marcelene."

**Go everyone, and go Adventure Time for making amazing cameo villians. Hopefully nothing bad happens to Knives, wait a minute, I'm writing this.**


	7. On top of the World: Pt 1

**I'm BACK! School has been taking up my time, so this was supposed to come out before, but, oh well. Let's do this!**

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Kim asked as she got up and surveyed the theater, which had been turned into a battleground. However, something clicked in her head and immediately she yelled out, "Knives!" She tried to see if anyone was awake, but the most she got was Kairi. "What's happening, did we lose?" She asked. She tried to wake up Scott, but Kim didn't let her. "No time, we need to find Knives." Kim said as she was straightening herself out. "No offense Kim, but how are we going to beat those two if even all of us, including Scott, couldn't." Kim's face said that she didn't know. Then out of nowhere, a black flash came out of the room, and appeared Knives' father.

"M-Mr. Chau!" Kim weakly said, knowing she lost his daughter to only two people. "I know." He said, and started to walk off. "They have my daughter on top of the Empire State Building, and I'm only here to get you two so I can beat them." He started again, but turned back to say. "Hurry up and don't slow down." And like that, he was gone in a flash. "What are you doing?" Kim asked Kairi. "I'm texting my ex-boyfriend to see if he could help us beat these two. He's really nice but also he's a real good fighter." Kim didn't think so, knowing in the back of her mind how bad ex-boyfriends are. "I know what you are thinking, you and Scott blah blah blah, but trust me on this one." Kim huffed and muttered a 'fine'. Then, a poof of blue smoke came out of the ground and out came what Kim guessed was Kairi's ex-boyfriend. He was wearing some straight legged blue jeans, a blue and grey pattered shirt, and a soft grey beanie on the back of his head, with his black hair reaching down his neck and over his forehead, with a few bangs on his left eyes. He had red eyes under blue rectangular glasses, and was smoking a cigarette. But he also had these black skeleton wings on his back. A dark blue katana was in his left hand with a similar red one in his right. He looked at us and slid his katana in the belt holisters in his pants. He came over to Kairi first.

"Hey, what's up?" Kim was surprised at the calmness of his voice; it was really nice and sincere. "Cal, I need your help, most of these guys are knocked out, and are probably not going to wake up. My ex-girlfriend got kidnapped by these two and she's being held hostage. Her dad's going there and I'm not sure that even the three of us could help." She told him. However, he just stood there and nodded. "Are we going now!?" Kim shook the two up. "Sure." He said in a cool voice. "Hold on." We both took a hand, and then the two were teleported onto the top of the building. We saw Knives, handcuffed and blindfolded on the needle, and then we saw,

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Marshall had blasted Mr. Chau into the ground. He was bleeding and broken, and Marshall and Marcel (Marceline) were hovering up in front of him. "Had enough?" Marshall asked. Mr. Chau got his sword and tried to go up for an upper slash, but Marshall dodged it, and was about to blast him, but Cal countered with his own weapon. While Marshall was focused on the injured Mr. Chau and Cal, Marcel was focused on Kairi and Kim. "Damn it, now it's us three huh?" She said, but as she played her guitar, the two were knocked into the air by a wave that hit the both of them like an uppercut. Marcel shot into the air and first aimed at Kairi, who then pulled out a gun and started to fire at her. It was a revolver, and 5 out of the six shots missed or hit her guitar, which for some reason bounced right off, but one was able to hit her shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" Even with the wound in her shoulder, Marceliene ( don't know how to spell it? ) swung at Kairi, knocking her into Kim as they both fell down onto the roof of the building. "Had enough, because we're just getting started."

"Well well, looks like they're having trouble." Marshall looked back at the two girls struggling and looked back at his opponents. "I think it would be better if he sat this round out, you know." He pointed to Mr. Chau. "I'll give you two a minute to make a decision. Unlike my partner, I'm actually laid back." He then floated toward Knives and sat right beside her. Cal knew Mr. Chau couldn't fight, at the same time, he knew that his pride wouldn't let him sit this one out, so he did something he knew Knives would hate him for doing. He then shot Knives dad. He pulled out a pistol and shot him in the leg, so he would pass out from the pain. "Now, to heal him." He snapped his fingers and a green aura circled around Mr. Chau as his wounds were healed. "And, to protect." Another one came around him, but this one was blue and had a hexagon pattern to it. When that was done, Cal turned to his opponent.

"Let's go."

**Calest Nekora Marshall**

**HP: 6000/6000 HP: 5000/5000**

**MP: 2200/2000 MP: 2750/2750**

**Strength: 70 Strength: 85**

**Defense: 65 Defense: 45**

**Speed: 100 Speed: 140**

**Agility: 100 Agility: 110**

**Predictive Txt is Back Guys!**

"Hey, no fair! I want my stats to stack up too!" Marcel complained to the predictive txt.

**But you're evil!**

"Give me another excuse and I'll blast you as well!" She shouted.

**Fine, you still suck though. **Predictive txt mumbled as he got it ready for her.

**Kairi Kim Pine Marceliene the Vampire Queen **

** ( that's so she won't hurt me! )**

**HP: 1750/2000 HP: 1300/1900 HP: 4000/4000**

**MP: 800/800 MP: 600/600 MP: 1500/1500**

**Strength: 30 Strength: 55 Strength: 75**

**Defense: 25 Defense: 40 Defense: 30**

**Speed: 60 Speed: 40 Speed: 150**

**Agility: 70 Agility: 50 Agility: 80**

"How come we suck PT!?" Kairi asked. "Why don't we find out next chapter, I need to rest if I am going to narrate this." While everyone was busy talking, Marceliene grabbed Knives and…

"Looks like we should just kill her now." She said as she release one of her hands off her and she floated with Knives toward the edge. "Hey, don't do that, we still need her for…" Marshall's partner however was impatient. "Look, let Anora get angry, I'm killing her… now." She said as she dropped her.

"KNIVES!" Kim said as she dove for her.

**Yes, it is evil, but will it bring you back for more? Stay tuned.**


	8. On top of the World: Fin

**Now to continue off from the massive cliffhanger that happened in the last chapter. Will they all die, will Black Ops 2 kick ass, will Scott become taller? Who knows and who gives a-**

"Fuck!" Kim said as she jumped and went to catch Knives. She knew very well as she jumped that she would die. No one would save her, as Scott and his friends were too far away and Kairi and that other guy are too occupied with fighting those two. But as she grabbed her hand, some one grabbed her by the waist. It was Kairi's "friend". "Hey, don't die on me." He said as he pulled them up, Kim shook up and Knives regaining her consciousness. "K-Kim?" She was able to get out as they landed onto the top. "Remember, I've got Marshall, you and my ex-girl got her." He pointed to Marcel, who was mad at the fact Kim and Knives didn't die. "Damn, no fair and your powers!" She said as he went into the air to rush Marshall. "What are you talking about, you two can use freaking music to kill!" He said as the musician in front of him dodged his attack and shot a shockwave of music. "Well, I don't really care! As long as your dead, I'm a happy camper!" Marshall said as he shot at them all, barely missing Kim since she and Knives were together. "Please Scott, hurry." Kim said as Marcel corned the two and Kairi at the edge. "Your all mine now runts."

**Back at the Theater**

"Scott, get up!" Ramona was slapping the last of them awake as Stills and the rest made their way throughout the trashed theater. "Holy crap, what happened here?" He said as he got Neku and Shiki. "We were taken by surprise by these two musicians or whatever and we lost and now Kim and Knives are gone." Ramona explained to everyone, but Neil found a note. "Hey, look at this. It says that they were kidnapped to the Empire State Building." Neil looked back to find everyone on their phones using Google Maps to find where that was. "You guys are pathetic. But very smart." He said as he got out his own smartphone. "I got it!" Scott exclaimed, "and on an Android!" **Cool Points +1! **"Let's go save my ex-girlfriends!" As he struck a pose. "Now that's pathetic." Beat exclaimed, as they were all ready to save their friends.

**Back at the battle…**

As Kairi and Kim were holding Knives away from the approaching Marcel, Cal was going one on one with Marshall. Marshall was winning at range, but as soon as Cal closed the distance, he was able to string off a lot of hits on Marshall. The building started to collapse as the two duked it out. Soon, their own teammates were in danger. The floor on the ground crumbled and as while Mr. Chau stayed suspended in the air, everyone below them was startled and were jumbled down to the floor below them.

"Watch where you are shooting, you blind idiot!" Marcel called out to Marshall as she got herself out of the rumble of the floor. People were running away as they were going at it, and Marcel was trying to regain her momentum against Kairi and Kim, but Kairi's accuracy and Kim's fighting skills were starting to overpower the demon musician. "You're dead Pale Bitch." Kairi stated as Marcel was backed into a corner. "Trust me, I am not done yet." She strum her guitar, and out came from the ground what appeared to be… "Zombie Musicians!" Knives had just regained herself as the creatures came out of the ground. "Hey, that's cheating! It must be like 100 to 1 down here, why can't you play fair?" Kairi complained. "Because, I'm evil you know!" And they rumble with the undead and Marcel, and while they easily beat

"They really are idiots, are they?" Marshall said as he and his opponent were staring down at their comrades complaining and bickering. "Don't think that I'm like them you know." Cal rushed Marshall, but was easily avoid by the Male Musician. "Likewise, I'm going to take your own advice as it seems like I'm better." Marshall scored an uppercut of music on his opponent, but was blinded by a bright flam as someone stabbed him in the back. "W-what?" he stuttered as he pulled himself off the sword, just to find Mr. Chau alive. "No fair, I was going to kill him!" As Kairi's ex took on a childish approach to what happened. "Beggars can't be choosers stranger, but before we finish you off, why do you want my daughter?" Marshall floated down to the ruble, where everyone else looked to the dying partner of Marcel. "You see, Knives is special to the people we work for. When Gideon died, someone present absorbed a lot of his life force, stuff used to make valuable subspace, and that person is…" Knives got out of her girlfriends hands to speak up. "It's me right, and I need to die so you guys can get it." Marshall was smiling, even though he was dying. "You know something Knives, I'm fighting for that power you have not for bad, but to save someone else too. My son is dead because of a music accident, and all I want is to see him again. Your power can bring him back, but I guess I should have never trusted him. Now, I'm dead for my consequences…" Marshall was fading. "You know, I haven't felt more human since I got these powers. Oh well, take care Marcel. And you too… Knives." And Marshall faded into the night. "Nooooo!" Marcel screamed, and before she could retaliate, Scott stabbed her in the back, looking tired, yet happy to see everyone, but a few faces that are new, all okay.

"Good bye, pale lady." Scott said, but was more concerned about his friends, or so it seemed. "Scott, you came for us!" Knives said as she ran up to him, but he seemed sad. "What's wrong?" But Scott just ignored her, but pounded is fists into the ground. "No fair, you beat them all!" He pouted. Ramona picked him up and slapped him. "You idiot, what if they got killed!" Ramona scolded him while everyone else helped the rest of the downstairs. "Do they always act like this?" Beat asked Kim, with Neku and Shiki on his back. "Yeah, they do. You okay Knives?" She looked back at her girlfriend, who was still very shaken up. Knives was thinking how those two weren't monsters, but who were abnormal people who were trying to save someone dear to them. She thought to herself as they were reaching the end of the building, how am I supposed to deal with this? Sure Scott could. But she was different, and now with her dad around, thing was going to get complicated.

They had dropped off their new friends at their hotel, but Cal and Kairi were going to crash on the couch at their place. "Are you sure that you two aren't dating?" Ramona asked the two. "Positive." Even though Kairi had fallen asleep on his lap.

Everyone had gone into their rooms, but before Knives and Kim were about to make it, Mr. Chau caught the two off guard. "D-dad, what is it?" Mr. Chau reached for Kim's arm, and said, "Take care of my daughter, and… your girlfriend."

That night, even with all that happened, the two slept pretty okay.

**I know updates have been bad, and I left you guys hanging for almost a month, but school's been fast and I have a lot to deal with. Hopefully, I can get it to you guys faster. Chao**


	9. Young, Wild, NAKED?

**What up everyone, how have you been? I'm good, well not really, but enough to bring you your little, but not too little, dose of the Amazing relationship of Knives and Kim. It seems a little implied that the two were supposed to be together. So you know, it was even in the game! Let's go, because I'm suffering from rambling syndrome author virus.**

**Day 5**

Knives woke up pretty late that morning, obviously exhausted from the huge battle from the previous night, even though she didn't participate as heavily as her other friends. She changed her clothes, stills the same from last night, and washed her face and brushed her teeth before going outside. She was really quiet, not wanting to wake up anyone, as she made it to the living room, where she found her ex sleeping Knives' ex ex. This was really weird, but Knives tiptoed to the fridge to get something to drink. But as she grabbed a glass of milk, two arms wrapped around her, and Knives' first reaction was to jump, but she knew better.

"Hey, it's me Cal, and don't worry, I'm not going to molest you or anything, but you wanna talk outside?" knives couldn't deny, him being one of her rescuers, and soon they were in the hallway outside, slouched on the wall in a kneeling-sitting kind of way. "So Kairi, how are you holding up. You can tell me anything you want, and I won't tell no one."

"Even Kairi?"

"Yes, even her."

She did want to talk to the older guy, who looked like Scott's age, or whatever. So she thought of a random question.

"Are you gay?" This thing was passed around her group a lot, so she decided if that if he was going to be in their group, or at least for the time being, she and the rest should try to at least get to know the two better. He chuckled to my question before answering to me.

"Well, I do love girls, but I can't deny the fact sleeping with a guy isn't hot, so both ways. How about you, aren't you and Kim a Bi couple?" Knives knew about that already, but didn't want this conversation turned against her, no matter how lighthearted he may be, so she decided to ask a new question.

"How did you and Kairi break up?" He was quiet for a sec, and then he pulled out a cigarette and lit it and stuck it in his mouth. "Well, my job got in the way and she was more interested in girls than guys again at that point, and I kinda broke it to her before it got bad. Don't get me wrong, we like to see each other a lot and still do, just not as dating, but as good friends." It reminded her a little about herself and Scott.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I guess it has been a while since me and Kairi have been together. Makes me feel like I should have stayed as friends, and not let others get in the way." She was a little saddened, but she took a sip of her coco, the warmth reminding her of something. However, Kairi came outside to meet the two. She sat right beside her ex-boyfriend.

"Morning you two. How are you doing Knives?" Knives looked down.

"Hey Kai."

"What's wrong?" Kairi had some concern for her.

"It's just, things are getting so crazy. And I don't want it to, I'm not even sure if it was all over last night." Knives was really, really stressed about putting the people she cared about in danger, even though it's been there before. She wanted things to be better, and to spend more time with-

"Aren't you thinking about Kim, am I right?" Kairi asked Knives. "It's kinda obvious you know."

"Yeah, it is. Is anyone else awake?" Knives wanted to get away and be around more people besides… these two, even though she knew it was wrong to do that.

"I'm gonna put away my cup." Knives said as sshe went back inside, even though she had barely touched her milk.

"I was just trying to talk to her, I wonder why she's so touchy and all?" Kairi asked Cal.

"Well, maybe she feels that we're intruding on her life, it has been a few years since you two were together, and we may be like ghost of the past. I suggest not pushing or imposing anything on her, we are only trying to help, you know." Calest got up. "I'm going to get my stuff from my place via portal. And don't try to do anything, okay? I know you pretty well now." And with a whisp of black smoke, he was gone.

"Well, might as well get my own things as well. I've already mastered teleportation, you idiot." She was gone too the same way, only in red.

Kim was the only one awake and sleeping on the counter when Knives came back in. Her aura and vibe had awoken her girlfriend though.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, me too."

Knives came over and hugged Kim from the behind. "I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble." Kim moved herself to hug Knives back. "Baby, I would never abandon you, I'm sleepy, that's all."

"Hey Kim, hey Knives, what's up?" Scott came into the living room, but when the two looked at him, something was missing… like his clothes.

"Scott you dumbass, your naked!"

"Huh, I am? That's cool." He walked toward them, his thing swinging and-

"Stop describing it author! You're scaring my girlfriend!" Kim shouted.

**But you've seen it!**

"Wait a minute Kim, you've seen his dick?" Kim was blushing, even more as he just stood there, as if he was really high.

"I'm stoned Kim, so you can't say nothing. And yes Knives, she has when we got lost into the night."

"You had sex with Scott?"

"It was only once… or several times."

"WHAT!" If Kim thought this can't be any worse, Ramona came out of their room, high and naked as well.

"Are you serious Ramona!" Kim shouted.

"Totally."

Kairi and Cal were soon back with their things, and decided to walk in to put there things out, but were really creeped out by what they saw.

"Are we in a nudist colony or something?" She asked Cal.

"I dunno."

"Should we… come back, or something? I don't feel too comfortable." Knives noticed them.

"Don't go!" She fell out of her chair however.

"Yeah. Wanna get a sandwich?"

"Sure!" Kairi and Cal left Knives to her dismay with her naked friends and her embarrassed girlfriend. Outside, Mr. Chau and Neil were smoking, watching the entire thing.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah, it does, but you'll get used to it." Mr. Chau wasn't sure if he was going to though.

**YEAH BUDDY! I know this update came a little early or at least in my books. Now let's make this the most popular fanfiction on the Scott Pilgrim section!**


	10. Regular Time Battles Pt 1

**What's up everyone, I'm back, and I have some news. I decided that I am canceling one of my fanfics, that had a good first runner up, so it doesn't need one, so in turn, I can focus on this more. So, you know, yay?**

"Mmmm, this sandwich is good!" Kairi exclaimed as she finished a teriyaki chicken club while Cal was drinking an iced tea right by her, as they were sitting in the park after getting some food from a nearby vendor.

"Yeah, good thing we got out of there, I think I was going to be scarred from what I saw." Cal finished his drink and tossed his bottle in a recycling bin when two mysterious figures approached them.

"I think these are who we are looking for dude." The two looked up to see two other people looking at them. One was tall with a blue mowhawk and black sides, a blue and white hoodie, black cargo shorts, and blue Converse. The other one was shorter with bed-head chestnut hair, a brown military jacket and jeans and black converse, but had distinct dark circles around his eyes.

"Uh, are you talking to us?" Kairi asked them.

"Yeah it's them, you idiot! Now let's finish them and get our jobs back at the park." Kairi and Cal got into defensive stance, Kairi pulling out her gun and Cal pulling out his katanas. Their about to be opponents pulled out an assortments of shurinken and kunais.

"Hey Mordecai, first one who gets in the winning blow gets their dinner paid!" The shorter one exclaimed as he threw a bomb at the two as they barely dodged it.

**Back at the Hotel**

"Wait, how did these two end up high again?"Wallace asked as Kim and Knives finished tying up Ramona and Scott, with some clothes on of course, in a corner. "Besides, why are you tying them up?"

"They were molesting me and Knives, and from the amount they smoked, it's going to be a while before the come down to earth, if you know what I mean." Kim finished the knot.

"Wait, were you like an ex-stoner?"

"Yeah I was, in college with this fool." She sat down on a couch when Mr. Chau and Neil came outside from smoking. "Well, that episode is over, how much more shit can we put in one day now?" Neil commented.

"Well, I've seen Scott naked more than all of you guys. So if Ramona was sober, I would say 'balls in your court'." Wallace commented.

"Awkward." Mr. Chau grunted.

"Well now, let's see if I can help lighten the mood." A blast of snow and ice burst through the place, instantly freezing most of the furniture and snow covering at least a foot of everything.

"What the-?" Kim said as she pulled herself out of all the snow. "Who could do this?"

"Me you small girl!" A pale blue man then flew into the room as everyone was getting out of the snow. He looked like a normal human professor, but his skin was pale blue and he had shaggy white long hair that came to his shoulders that also came with a beard. He had broken dark blue round glasses and had a mysterious golden crown on his head. There also seemed to be a person, much smaller than him, in the background.

"Don't worry! Me and Hambo will help!" She then showed him a stuffed animal.

"Now dear, you just sit this out, okay? This is grownups work."

"But I want to help you so me mommy and daddy can be together again. They didn't know I was okay!" Her voice was quiet. "Now they are gone." She held her stuffed animal real close to her. "Please bring them back."

"I will Marcy, don't worry." That name ring a bell to Knives, who was now up. _That was the name of that lady who kidnapped me, but that must mean that she is her daughter. Oh no, but who's he?_

"Who're you?" Knives asked him.

"You must be smarter to be alive to ask such a simple question. I'm here what you have inside of you. And my name doesn't mean too much, but I'm… slowly forgetting it, so I keep saying it." He summoned some snow creatures to his aid.

"My name is, Simon Petrikov."

**Back at the Underpass**

"Cal, don't move!" Kairi yelled as Cal barely tripped over some explosive tags tat Rigby had set.

"Shit, behind you!" Mordecai had snuck up right behind her to hold her hostage by keeping a kunai by her neck.

"Well now, this is one job we can do right, huh Rigby?" Rigby used his time to trip wire Cal's position so he couldn't move without shooting of some explosives.

"Yeah man, no let's hope Simon had finished off those losers so we can get out of here." Cal knew he could just teleport himself, but that would give the tall one too much time and Kairi would be dead before he could even have the chance. So right now, they were screwed. The taller one tied Kairi up and took her gun away from her.

"Well, that settles it."

"Should we go see if Simon needs help?"

No way man, let's just stay here." The shorter one then reached into his jacket and got out,

"Grilled Cheese Sandwiches!"

_Man, I hope that the others are okay._

**At the hotel**

"Stupid Snow, die!" Kim yelled as she shoved her knee into a snow beast. If Simon was enough, these monsters were too much to handle. Mr. Chau and Wallace surprisingly were fighting back the ice wizard while she, Knives, and Neil were boldly fighting off about half a dozen monsters while keeping Ramona and Scott from either dying or freezing to death.

"Neil, can you get Scott and Rammy out of here? They're too hard to keep safe!" Neil then dragged them out, but got shut out because Simon had blown the door with solid ice.

"No!"

"Oh yeah!" Simon said as he flew away from Wallace's and Mr. Chau's attacks.

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes we can." as Wallace did a backflip on a wall and kicked him in the face.

"Well, eat my ninja ice!" He then summoned a bunch of swords and (pun) knives and threw them at the wall and exploded into Mr. Chau and his daughter, freezing them in place.

"You go Mr. Simon!" Marcy cheered in the background. All who were left were Wallace and Kim.

"Were doomed." But then a burning sound was coming from the door and a fiery explosion filled the room as Neil busted the door. He was holding dual M16s with flamethrowers, had his shirt off, had a cigar in his mouth and looked plain-

"Badass."

**Whoa, what's up with the inclusion of all the CN characters? By the way, it's CN's 20****th**** B-Day!**


	11. Regular Time Battles Pt 2

**What up my peeps! I'm back to bring more CN and SP goodies! If you loved Rigby, Mordo, Simon/Ice King, and little Marcy in the last chapter, you'll HATE…just kidding… LOVE this one, I guess.**

**MAY THE NUTS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

"What the hell is this?" Simon exclaimed as the new Neil bursted into the hotel, looking all badass and stuff.

Then he took off his glasses and looked at the snow monsters and said,

"Hope you brought your sunscreen, because I'm about to turn up the heat in here."

**Corny Joke time!**

"Oh great, a 20-something dumbass being cool, it's like Scott all over again." Kim exclaimed, though she was very grateful that Neil was taking a stand.

"You fool! Ice monsters, ATTACK!" Simon cried. Scott and Ramona were waking out of their high, but the epic scene of Neil battling some snow monsters were enough to make them think the pot was affecting their mind, so they decided to not help.

"Bad choice." Neil then turned on his guns, and smoked them with his flamethrowers. They were instantly extinguished by the high intensity flames and were reduced to puddles of water. It also melted most of the arena, giving Knives, Kim, Wallace, and Mr. Chau to catch up.

"Go Neil! … I can't believe I just cheered for him." Knives said.

"You think you can beat me mortal? I am the king of ICE!" Simon roared as he summoned a whirlpool of icicles and hurled them at Neil, but instead of burning them, by using surprising accuracy, he shot them all with 100% accuracy and reloading his clips.

"Told you, all of this ice isn't going to chill me out." Kim rolled her eyes at that one.

"Well, then, why don't we go toe to toe you bastard!" An ice golem then enveloped Simon, making him much more dangerous. Simon rushed at them at great speed, and while everyone was able to assist, Neil's bullets and flames were the biggest weapon against the ice wizard.

But it wasn't enough.

"I told you couldn't win!" And he bashed everyone down an entire story. He then froze them in a circle to make some sort of an arena. "Now, you will pay." He first swamped Wallace under a huge pile of snow, then freezing Mr. Chau's sword and the rest of his arm in a block of ice and fusing it to the wall.

"Try this!" Neil release a dozen pyro grenades, 2 molotovs, and unleashed a machine gun of incendiary ammo on him, and while that may have stunned him, he was still able to get up and disarm him.

"Too bad, because after this, you'll know what a blizzard of kick-ass feels like." Simon said, and then using his icy knee to put Neil's balls on ice.

"Damn it." Kim said as she pulled Knives into a corner as they were about to be killed by their opponent, but for the second time today, they were proved wrong as Ramona and Scott, fully sober, roped into the fight armed.

"About time, but how do you plan being able to beat this idiot?"

"Like this," Scott and Ramona brought out their band stuff" we're going to play a song so fiery, we will melt this guy's heart… and then we will beat him up."

"What will it be?" Knives asked. Simon then made his arms into Gatling Guns to shoot them, but then Knives started the song, one that Simon wrote, and one that touched Marcy right down to the core, as her mother had heard it before.

"_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl._

_And I know you're going to need me here with you._

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too."_

"Dear God…" Simon said as he lowered down his defenses.

"_This magic keeps me alive, but it's driving me crazy._

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_when I don't remember you."_

Scott then was ready to sing the second part.

"_Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away._

_I can't remember what it made me say._

_But I remember I saw you frown,_

_I swear it wasn't me it was the crown."_

Both of them sang.

"_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,_

_and I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me, for whatever I do, when I don't remember you."_

Simon was so touched, he lowered himself from the ice golem, but Neil had gained his composure and picked up his M16 and ran into the man, head-butting him into the ice wall and into a random room.

"You're going to pay, for what you have done, you cold ass." He then aimed his gun at his head, his target unable to defend himself, but Marcy then ran up to Neil, tugging at his pants.

"Please don't kill him! He was only trying to help bring back my mommy and daddy back, please don't do this!" She was sobbing as Neil looked at her, and then looked back at Petrikov, who had a saddened expression on his face because he knew he failed her. Neil knew he could easily kill him if walked away, but his honest and kindness to this little girl was too much for him to do the deed.

"You… are free to go."

"What?"

"Take care of her and get out of here, you deserve it. But tell me one thing-"

"What is it?"

"What is your boss planning to do with Knives if he or she succeeds in getting in her?"

"Well…"

**Somewhere in New York…**

"Looks like Simon had a soft spot in his heart for the girl." A strange man was talking to a young teen on top of a nearby skyscraper, watching the entire fight.

"But still, he was going to win. Do you want me to finish the job?"

"No, I still need you if the two from the park fall in battle."

"Do you think Simon will tell them that the two are trapped?" He asked as he perched himself on a nearby ledge, standing away from the man.

"Probably, but we will take extra precautions."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to need the help of your sister and both of your… pets."

"They're not pets, they act just like us and can talk!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, but make sure you don't fail like Marceline and her husband."

"Wait, they got married."

"Foolish kid."

"Dick."

"Well, this dick can send you and your friends, alive and dead, back to Ooo like this never happened, okay?"

"Fine." He walked away, ready to jump to the streets below.

"Wait."

"What is it?" The man then tossed him a bag filled with weapons.

"Aside from your normal gear, there are a few extras in their to ensure you guys do not lose."

"…Thanks I guess?"

"Don't mention it… Finn."

**OMFG! Now that happened, let's hope that more CN characters can make it onto the story. I love all of your guys support, and let's make this the *gasp* the most popular SP fanfic evar. By the way, if you can, help those in need who were hit hard by hurricane Sandy. I bet a few members of are in that area. Come on, give a hand or Finn (pun).**


	12. Regular Time Battles Pt 3

**Hi everyone, how you doing? Did you like what I did with the song in the last chapter? Well, this chapter we're going to see what happens to the guys from Regular Show and Finn and his sister?**

**Let's get on with this since I'm pretty deadBEAT, haha, get it?**

**That means TWEWY is back in this one you N00bs.**

**Somewhere in Times Square**

"Beat, where are you going?" Neku asked as Shiki and Rhyme tried to catch up with the big teen.

"I'm trying to find a freaking bathroom, stupid New Yorker Dogs and being too good!"

"Bro, but you had like five of them… and a large Red Bull." Beat then stopped in his tracks and then pointed at her in a comical way.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER SIS!" Rhyme took a step back. Then the all resumed following him before being stopped by a cat. Make that a _large _cat, like bigger than them, and one that can walk on two legs.

"You ain't getting any farther than this." _SHE can talk?_

"Wait, did it just-" Neku couldn't finish, because the cat had stretched its hand into a huge fist and slammed Neku into guess what, a hot dog stand. People were either running away or taking pictures and videotaping the awesomeness.

"Cake, I told you to wait up!" A girl was running toward the magic cat. She had a weird beanie with bunny like ears, a navy blue tank top, and short blue um… shorts.

"Girl, I just saw them and I had to do this okay, so we can go home. I hate how there are so many human staring at me." She then stretched her hand back.

"Hey, well you're the only magical cat they have ever seen." In the background, Neku and his friends were more worried of getting Beat to a-

"Oooooaahh SHIT!"

**At the underpass where Kairi and Cal are being held captive.**

"Well, how are you two holding up on your end of the place?" Finn asked Mordecai and Rogby.

"Well bro, these two are held captive, but if we let go, they'll be free. Please tell me you brought something to prop us these wires." Rigby asked him as Finn put up some poles so they won't fall down.

"Here, these are from the boss man." Finn handed Mordecai a huge battle axe and Rigby a javelin. "Have you seen Jake?"

"I don't know, he said something about going to mooch of some food from the surrounding restaurants using his stretchy powers. Really could have used him to hold these up. Want a sandwich?" Mordecai tossed him a grilled cheese.

"Thanks."

"By the way, Fionna and Cake went off somewhere ."

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah, that's just it. I have no idea, but it was off toward the center of New York." Finn left the bag at Rigby's feet.

"Thanks again for the tip." And jumped off to find her.

**At the Hotel**

"Well then, where do I begin?" Simon said as everyone gathered around the remnants of what used to be their cool hotel. "Your enemy is a half-demon half-human man named Anora. He wants Knives to use the life force in her to power up a nuke."

"A nuke?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, a powerful one strong enough to send this entire country 25 miles below to hell. Trust me, I've seen it built in my day, and that is one big bomb."

"But what's with him using all of you guys to do it for him, if he's so powerful, why doesn't he go up against us all at once?"

"It's because of the swords that Scott and Ramona carry, along with one locked away in someone. They have special properties that can permanently kill him off, so he's getting others to do his dirty work in promise that their greatest wishes will be fulfilled."

"Wait, what do you mean locked away?" Kim asked him as Marceline climbed on Simon's back, as they were going to fly off. "Does this mean an extra one of us has a sword?"

"What do you think?" He then flew away using an icy wind to lift him off the platform and into the sky.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Neil called everyone back upstairs, where he was watching something in the news, and was surprisingly calm… and had a shirt on.

"Hey, that's Neku!" Knives exclaimed as she saw the battle fold out on Times Square. "should we go and help?" She asked Scott.

"I dunno, maybe?"

"Scott you prick, we should help them." Kim then dragged Neil, who instantly turned into a wuss, and Knives with her. "Well, I'm going." And she slammed what was left of the door.

"Whoa man, you got lucky there." Joseph exclaimed.

"Where were you and Stephen?" Ramona asked them.

"We were left out last chapter, so we decided to stay out of this one as well, but I needed a glass of water." Stephen replied. "But don't worry, we are up to date."

"Ugh, you two are idiots." Ramona said.

"And you aren't any less."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind that, whose going to clean up all of this?"

"Who cares, why don't we just go to a new one?" Scott asked.

"Because, they're still going to ask us pay for it, why are you so worried, didn't you get a lot of money from killing Gideon?" Wallace asked him.

"Uh, trust me you guys, you do not know how much this place cost to rent for this long." Scott sheepishly confessed.

"Idiot." Was the only thing Mr. Chau had said.

"By the way, where are Kairi and Cal, it's been awhile." Wallace asked.

"You don't think that?" Everyone looked at each other as they were questioning whether or not that they should start looking for them.

"Oh no, so does this mean that we have to go, I mean we haven't had a big role in the story, so you know, I don't care right now." Wallace said.

"How could you say that!?"

"I haven't even really even met the two you know."

"He does have a point Ramona."

"Whatever."

**BOOBIES**


	13. The Detective Prince and The Bear

**Hey everyone, I'm back! If you will notice, updates will come a little longer due to a new story and school, but I will not abandon this story, I love it and you guys as well**

**Quote:**

**DIGGIN MINECRAFT STYLE!**

In Times Square…

"Come on, we have to look for them, I mean, how hard can it be to find a bunch of people beating the crap out of each other?" Kim was talking while Knives was following with her. Neil, still being a big wimp, was being dragged by Kim, who finally let him down, to complain of course.

"Come on, drag your own ass! How could you go from macho to pussy in one chapter?!" She questioned as he got on his feet and started to follow as well.

"Well, I was going to tell you how I got so brave, but-" But in a good way for Neil, his sentence was interrupted by a Beat being flung into the air, and at their feet.

"Hey, how you doing?" Knives looked down and asked him.

"I think I just shit myself."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked. However, Cake and Fionna stepped right in.

"Are you two related to some weird Ice guy?" Knives asked them, but Kim hit her on the head.

"Don't tell them that!" She whispered, but the two got what she had said.

"Maybe, but give him back. All of his friends are already in our possession, and this moron had to take a piss while the others were captured." Fionna then pointed to their friends, all tied up in a corner, knocked out.

"Hey, I had a lot to eat! Don't blame me if I had the rums!" Beat protested. However, Cake used her stretching powers to grab him and smack him into the nearest wall, knocking him out instantly.

"Damn!" Kim said, marveling at the cat's powers.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" Fionna told them. "because you know what, your next!" Fionna summoned her crystal sword and charged at Kim, who pushed away Knives and pulled out a small knife to block her attack, but seconds after making contact, her blade started to crack and she jumped away and threw her knife, almost split in half by the magic power of Fionna's.

"No fair, I can't fight like that!" Neil whined, and Kim had had it with him, so he threw him in a trash can.

"Good, now it's you and me Knives."

"Yeah." Knives was then propelled into the air by a huge ground slam by cake's fist. Knives did a backflip on a lamp post and threw some Kunais at Cake, who extended her hand to a point where it was like throwing toothpicks at a stone wall. Kim was then backed into a corner with her as Fionna came back.

"Damn, how can we compete with magic?" Knives asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to need a miracle to get out of this one." Kim said. Just as they were going to be killed, someone stepped into the fight, but in a way, not in the two girl's favor.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked, lowering her sword.

"I'm here to stop the fight, for now at least. Get who you have right now and let's meet up with Jake and the others. We have a new assignment from the bossman." Finn said as Cake stretched her hands and grabbed the bodies of Neku and his company. While that was happening, Fionna and Finn were having a conversation.

"So, Simon has gone rouge!" Fionna told her brother. "Did she take the girl?"

"Yes, and we must not let them get too far. Boss has a new person to take care of these dumbasses."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know exactly, he gave me a couple of names, but none of them ring a bell." Finn then looked away. "Come on, let's go catch up with Jake."

"Sure." And then they were off, with everyone. Kim, disappointed, pulled Neil out of a trash can.

"Finally…" He said.

"Come on, we have to get the others and rescue them." As she and Knives continued back to their place, Neil stopped.

"Why don't we just go home, it's not like we need to-" However, Knives was so pissed off at his comment, she kicked him in the nuts and threw him in the dumpster.

"Thank goodness." Knives said.

"So…" Kim started.

"Want to go get some food?" Knives finished.

"Totally." And the two walked off while Neil was dumped… literally.

**In the Park**

"Come on, they have to be here somewhere, and you should be helping to Scott. In a way, they are related to Knives, and as her friend, you should help out her's." Ramona and scott were looking for Kairi and Cal, and Wallace, Stephen, and Joseph were looking for Simon, and Mr. Chau went his own way.

"Fine." Scott grumbled, but pulled Ramona quickly behind a tree.

"What is it?" Ramona whispered.

"There, I found them, but they are not alone." Scott pointed to Kairi and cal being held captive by Mordecai and Rigby, sitting down with Jake, lazily waiting for Finn and Fionna to return.

"We can't take all of them on, we could die." Ramona said, but as she turned back, Scott was gone.

"Scott!?" Scott she saw, was then hiding in a box, slowly inching to save his friends.

"This can't be happening…" Ramona facepalmed, but it seemed as his plan was working. The three did not see him as he untied his friends, so she could only imagine at her range their faces as the two got ready to take their-

"Psssstttthhh." Jake spit out his food as he saw them untie themselves.

"How did you two get out?" Rigby asked, fumbling to get his explosive shurinken.

"We had help from a friend." Kairi said slyly, then Scott jumped out from his hiding hole.

"From me, Box Scott!"

The three were easily outmatched, due to the fact they had just eaten, and mega-cramps, and were soon all tied up. Ramona walked up to the three, standing triumphantly at winning, as she could believe the thing with the box had just worked.

"That was just… impossible." She said.

"Well, nothing is impossible Ramona, just leave it to me, Box-Scott!"

"Whatever." However, what they didn't notice was Jake Shrinking in size, and regrouping with Finn and Fionna.

"Come on Jake, we have a new objective to do. We can take care of them later."

"And that would be?"

"Get back Simon."

"But then whose going to finish our job, and what about those two? They were pretty nice."

"We can come back if they are still here, but it would not matter. Two extra people have been assigned to finish them off."

"Who?"

"Here, I'll show you." Finn handed him a picture, and continued to walk, but right into Mr. Chau.

"Watch it." He said, and moved on, while Jake was staring at the photo, he said the names out loud.

"Naoto Shirogane and uh… Teddie? I wonder if they could do better."

**Yup, and now that just happened. Don't worry, we'll get to them soon, in the next chapter. Duh? And if you don't know the two, just look up Persona 4.**


	14. Persona Battle Royale: SP Style!

**Yeah Yeah, I know, two people from persona are now in this, so that happened. But I love the two. Teddie is so adorable and Naoto reminds me a lot of my own, more mature side. So, let us see their inclusion in the story, but, we need a new fight.**

"Simon!" Finn called out to the old man, who, with Marceline on his back, was cornered on a bridge in the park, by Fionna and Cake on one side, and Finn and Jake on the other. Everyone looked like with the intention to kill.

"Finn, why am I being brought back?" I am not needed anymore, and Marcy will serve little use to him, so what gives?" He spoke, in a not formal fashion, a sign that his increasing powers are attributing to his decreasing sanity.

"Petrikov, this isn't a retrieval, but," Finn pulled out his sword from his bag" an execution." Simon powered his ice hands, ready to shoot them for a short time, and then to fly away, but Finn threw a ball shaped object in the air, and a force field was shot around them.

"No escape, and it goes right under us as well, so don't even try." As the four of them closed in on him, he hoped a miracle would be granted so he could get away.

He got something close. But not quite.

"Persona: Izangi-no-Ateki!" A tall slim soldier with a dual bladed staff then cut right through the barrier, and the force blowing Simon's attackers away. Simon had heard about Persona users, and had a good list of people who could use them, wondering how his predicament could get any weirder. He also knew nearly all of the wielders of Persona. But he was shocked to see who had summoned such a powerful Persona.

Wells.

WALLACE WELLS.

"Dude, that was on a scale of 1 to 10 on how awesome that was, I would give you an 11." Stephen said as he and Joseph came running down to assist him.

"It's nothing man, I've been able to do that for a while." Wallace picked the old man up. "Are you okay, but more importantly, is she okay?" He was inquiring about the girl, who was crying, but not injured.

"It seems as we are both okay, but why come at our need. We are enemies, am I not mistaken?" Wallace thought about it, and said,

"Well, Ramona was the one who pitched to help, so thank her if you see her again." Wallace moved toward Finn, getting back up, but was pinned to the ground by Izangi-no-Ateki.

"Damn it!" Wallace made a tch noise.

"Sorry kid, but you're too dangerous, but I know of a place to put you all." Wallace stepped back and then,

"Persona: Tellano!" A creature then appeared a humanoid with a giant T.V head.

"Now: Banish!" The T.V head then sucked the four inside itself, and vanished with a red light.

"There, now that's done, but now is the matter with regrouping with everyone." Simon dusted off himself.

"Ah yes, let's all regroup, but then there is the matter of the two workers from the park back." The group ran over to the other side of the park; they found Kairi, Cal, Scott, and Ramona, along with a tied up Mordecai and Rigby.

"Finally man, Simon, are you-oh wait. You're with them aren't you." Simon kneelt down to them to say something.

"Where is the boss? I will set you free." Everyone else looked at him in surprise, but he winked at them, and they were going to trust him.

"Are you sure?" Rigby said, looking skeptical.

"Positive."

"Okay. He is at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty, but no one has any access once he pulls you outside. It's like a one way entrance. So, do we go free?" Rigby was eager to be free, so he can tinkle.

"Sure you are." Simon then untied them, but then pulled a fast one.

"Now Wallace!" Wallace then summoned,

"Persona: Tellano!" Tellano then sucked the two into his head.

"Whoa, what did Wallace just do?" Scott questioned. Wallace shook his head, wanting to dismiss his question.

"Nothing special Scott. With that done, all that leaves is Kim and Knives." They then looked toward Times square, the last place they had been spotted. It wasn't too soon before they had met up with them, but unlike what everyone else was expecting, of them being in a fight, they were calmly eating.

"Where's Neil?" Stephen asked as he grabbed a seat at the place they were currently residing in.

"Oh, Kim threw him in a trash can for being a pussy." Knives told them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that for at least a moment they were-BOOM!

"Oh come on, give me a break." Scott said as he summoned his sword, but when they saw their attackers, only Wallace knew who they were up against.

"Personas…" He muttered. Then, in front of them, two teenagers who had called upon the attack had reveal themselves

**Quick Note: I am assuming you know what Naoto and the "Human" version of Teddie look like. If not, just take a quick search. Also, do one on their respective Personas. It's not like I don't want to give a description, it's just if I do, it will not be so accurate.**

**Sorry.**

"Looks like we found them Naoto. Good job Detective Prince!" Teddie said in a happy voice.

"I told you not to call me that, what if someone recognizes us?" Naoto scolded him.

"But who could possibly-"Teddie was interrupted by Wallace.

"I do." He boldly stated, gaining surprise by everyone.

"Wallace, what the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked him. Wallace smiled at his friends cluelessness.

"Remember how in my first year of college I would be gone at night all the time?" Scott nodded. "Good, and here's why." Wallace then proceeded to summon,

"Persona: Izangi-no-Ateki!" Teddie and Naoto stared in shock at someone who could summon such a powerful persona, and one who reminiscent of their Senpai's… The two then proceeded to summon their own.

"You two are looking at the winner of the Canadian Midnight Channel P-1 Prix."

**Somewhere…**

Mr. Chau finally pulled out Neil from the dumpster.

**Yeah, now this is going on. I can also feel the end slowly coming, so be ready to maybe getting an ending by New Years.**


	15. The End: Seriously Epilouge

**Man, aren't the updates getting faster and faster? It's because the story is slowly but surely reaching its ending, I feel we have about 2-3 chapters left until we are concluded. I know it won't be the most popular fic nor is it the longest, but it has to have an ending somewhere.**

**Without stalling.**

"How-how can he do that?" Teddie questioned. "Especially one that is so powerful and similar to sempai?"

"It doesn't matter, you know. What matters is that we kill them. We can't let them stand in our way of rescuing sempai and the others." Naoto stated. But then as she appeared to summon her persona, the most shocking to happen since sliced bread happened.

The main villain appeared.

But there was one catch.

"Adachi!"

"Gideon!?"

It had turned out that their main enemy, whoever the hell that was, looked like the main enemies from both of their sides.

'If that would appear to be so, than yes, I am both of who you say. And I am here to get back what was stolen from me. That life energy." He pointed, furiously.

"Why do you even need me? If you can summon people who are super powerful, what more from me?" Knives asked, in a way, bargaining her life and everyone else's. The poser than laughed at her, and regained his sanity before continuing.

"Because yours can defy logic. Any wish, no matter how ludicrous or stupid it may be, will be done. Even I have limitations." Kim then pushed herself forward.

"It doesn't matter what you want to do with this 'power' or whatever you've been calling it. I just want you dead so we can all go home." She grabbed a random pipe from the debris he made and swung it in her hand.

"Let's go." She swung at him, but was stopped by a mirror, imitating her attack. A bunch of more mirrors came out, suspiciously enough for everyone present except one.

"What gives, Scott doesn't have a mirror attacking him." Obviously since the mirrors were duplicating everyone else's attacks.

"It's because he fused together with his negative self, so in some weird way of law, the mirrors have no effect on him.

"Yay!" Scott went. **+1 XD **But Scott lifted into the air, and was put into a giant glass box, that was shot into the middle of the room. Then an energy link connected Scott and the evil guy, which has no name yet damnit, together.

"I wonder…" Knives ran up to the, who we will call, Adatchieon?; or some shit like that, to kick him in the nuts, who made practically no effort to dodge. When she kicked him in the balls, while he did move, it was Scott who received all the pain.

"Hey, what was that for?" Scott cringed as his testicles exploded in pain.

**BY the way, if any of you know how many ball puns have been said in the entire story so far, kudos to you!**

**And Battle txt is back! XD**

"Hey, let me have a crack at it." Wallace then ordered Izangi to shoot at Adatchieon, but once again, Scott got that 'burning' sensation, and started to drop and rool in the box.

"Okay kids, it's my turn." Kim then kicked Scott balls, but instead of nothing happening to Scott, it hurt their enemy, though not much.

"Guys, I know how to kill this douche. Hit Scott instead!" Everyone then started attacking Scott, and even though he whimpered like a big baby in the glass box, the enemy was seriously taking a beat down, until he resorted to doing this.

"I'll admit, it's been a while since someone or some group has gotten this close to killing me, and in the longest time, I congratulate you all on such a good job. However, if you thought a one side switch of health was hard, try multiple switches!" Then, multiple beams of light, similar to the ones they had seen earlier before, had formed bonds between everyone on their side, with only one leading back to him.

"Now let's see if you can figure out who's the one, if of course you don't beat each other up until you find out." With that chaos ensued. Ramona kicked Stephen in the nuts, which in turn twisted Naoto's shoulder. Kairi punched Cal in the face, which in turn dealt the same damage to Stephen and Teddie. Wallace didn't do anything because any of his attacks were a near instant kill, and it was a huge disaster.

"At the rate we're going… we're screwed." Kim admitted. But, someone in their midst realized something. _She _hadn't been hit. The entire time everyone was hurting each other, no one had bothered to hit her, maybe for the fact she was valuable to the enemy. She had to try, of course.

"Kim, shoot me." Knives commanded her girlfriend.

"What!" Everyone went, even Adatchieon.

"It's me with the link." She said with a shaky, but courageous voice. "The one linked to my heart, is the same to his. Shoot me in the heart, and we win."

"Wait a minute, but what if the bullet doesn't go all the way through. He dies, but you will as well." Wallace said in a cold, truthful logic.

"Then we'll just have to see whether or not it goes right through. Kairi, hand Kim your .45." Kairi did as she was told. There were two bullets in the chamber. Kim couldn't believe that she was going to do this. She walked closer and closer, and while the enemy tried to swoop down to stop her, he was soon stopped and restrained by Yamato and Izangi.

"Kim, it will be okay, don't worry." Knives said, but in truth, she couldn't be more scared. Kim then looked straight towards her.

This was Knives Chau.

The girl she was jealous of.

The girl she felt sorry for.

The girl she made out with.

The girl she did it with. And now, the girl she was going to kill. Knives hugged Kim, taking her by surprise, with a tear or two running down her cheek, from fear of dying, but knowing this is the only way to win.

And then, in Knives point of view,

She grew wings and flew off, and who know how long?

**Duhn, Duhn, Duhn! Does Knives really die, does she? Oh come on!**

**Please, please review guys, I'm feelin the writers blues right now.**


End file.
